Field of the Invention
The application relates to a flexible printed circuit board, a supporting holder, and a controller, and particularly relates to a flexible printed circuit board, a supporting holder for supporting the flexible printed circuit board, and a controller using the flexible printed circuit board and the supporting holder.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, as the technology industries thrive, electronic devices, such as personal computer (PC), tablet PC, notebook computer (NB), and smart phone, have become very common in our daily life. Electronic devices are developed into diverse forms and have more and more functions, and the convenience and practicability brought by the electronic devices make them become more and more popular. Such electronic devices may be equipped with electronic components as required and the electronic components may be disposed on a circuit board or connected through a flexible printed circuit board for the electronic devices to perform corresponding functions.
Take a controller with sensing components as an example, the sensing components may be disposed on the flexible printed circuit board and then disposed on a supporting holder to be assembled into the controller. Accordingly, the controller is able to detect a signal sent by a signal source through the sensing components (to sense an infrared ray emitted by the signal source through an infrared sensor, for example) so as to generate a corresponding control signal. The sensing components may also be other types of electronic components to enable the controller to execute corresponding operations. Thus, according to the configuration of the electronic components and the structural design of the supporting holder, the controller may use a plurality of strip flexible printed circuit boards to carry the electronic components in multiple directions of the supporting holder. However, tolerances may easily occur in the assembly of the flexible printed circuit boards in the controller, and the assembly process is relatively complicated.